


Got milk?

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack Treated Seriously, Hucow, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male transformation into female cow, Male transformation into male cow, Milking, Transformation, Weight Gain, body expantion, udder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: As Hux spends a weekend over at Kylo's place in the countryside, drinking a glass of milk changed their lives.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anonymous





	Got milk?

Hux was staring at the wall in front of him, thinking about how he’d have to go back to the office on Monday and how he really didn’t want to do that. It was that time of the year where he just really hated his job. Everyone seemed to get crazy in spring, he didn’t understand why.

“Yes, yes, of course.” He nodded, not really knowing what he was answering as his friend went on and on about something concerning milk and how the milk today wasn’t what it used to be. Full of chemicals and hormones.

Hux groaned inwardly, he needed a drink and maybe a few tempos in the water. That was nice about spending the weekend in the countryside with Kylo. There was a pond where he could swim and ignore the world. Yes. A swim would do him good.

He flashed Kylo a wide smile and gulped down the glass of milk that was on the table in front of him. “Let’s go swimming.”

“Hey!” Kylo frowned. “I wanted to drink that.”

Hux just shrugged.

“Plus I can’t go swimming, I told you I need to check the post office in the town. You go and swim, I’ll be back in half an hour.” Kylo groaned a little and left the kitchen.

“Fine by me,” Hux mumbled and frowned a little because there was a gurgling sound coming from his stomach. He watched how Kylo left the house and hopped into his pick up truck before he got up from the table and went to change into his swimming trunks.

He reached his room and took off his clothes, folding them neatly on the bed when his stomach started to hurt. “Oh god,” he grumbled and touched it. Maybe he should go to the bathroom first.

As he walked towards the bathroom door, there was a strange sensation in his balls and suddenly he could feel them drop a few inches. He gasped, worried that maybe they fell off but when he looked down, he could see that no, they just got bigger, considerably bigger.

“What the—“ he gasped as he tried to contain them in his hands but they grew and expanded until they reached half his thighs, he tried to do a step forward but something flicked over his thighs from the back. He quickly turned his head and nearly fainted when he saw a thick long tail protruding from over his ass, a cow tail, covered in ginger hairs. Before he had a chance to say anything more, there was more pain coming from in between his legs and he watched with more fascination than horror how his dick was slowly shrinking while his balls grew again, filling and expanding until finally there were four tits coming out of them, forming a generous udder in his lap.

Hux was starting to hyperventilate, he tried to do another step forward but his legs were too shaky for that and he collapsed on the floor, bracing himself on his arms. There was an audible crack and he groaned in pain as he could feel his pelvis widen and his hips moving so his legs could better accommodate the udder between them. He closed his eyes, expecting more pain but it was long gone. Just like it started, it ended.

Still hyperventilating, Hux dared to open his eyes and looked between his legs. The only thing he could see was a soft pink mass, which was getting bigger and fuller with each second. He had to sit back on his heels so he wouldn’t be squeezing it against the floor. The feeling, even though absolutely frightening, was somehow warm, he could feel his insides pulse in a strange rhythm, his inner muscles spasming gently.

It was then he realised, he was enjoying this.

As he was sitting on his heels, he could feel his butt getting softer and fuller too, just like his thighs were becoming stronger so he’d be able to carry the weight between his legs.

He slid his hands over his thighs and gasped softly at how big and soft they suddenly become. How was that even possible? He should be freaking out and not enjoying this! And yet…

He pushed himself from the ground, leaning against the doorframe and moaned when he felt the weight of his udder drop. Oh, how he wished Kylo would come back home and help him to ease it. The thought of Kylo made him feel all funny inside again. They were friends, nothing more, then why was he suddenly thinking about Kylo’s big broad hands? Why did he want Kylo to touch his tits and squeeze the milk out of them?

His mind was getting a bit clouded as he walked towards the mirror, the faint and rhythmic throbbing was still present, only now did he realise why it was there. He was aroused. Aroused by the whole situation. Aroused by thinking of Kylo. Aroused by the fact that he was now looking at his new transformed body in the mirror.

As he started feeling himself in front of the mirror, he watched every inch of his body with fascination. his ass was wide and fatter, just like his thighs, but the biggest and fattest thing about him was hanging heavily between his legs. He reached his hand to touch the base of it and moaned with pleasure. It was almost too sensitive.

He looked up from the magnificent milk sack and his eyes wandered up, his stomach didn’t look so flat anymore either but then he was always on the softer side. His chest remained unchanged but when he looked at his head, he could see two ginger cow ears where his human ears used to be. He touched one of them and it flicked back in a swift motion. Just like his tail behind him.

Another wave of excitement went through him.

He needed to do something. He needed to relieve himself and Kylo was taking too long.

Hux waddled over to the bathtub and grabbed a bucket that Kylo had there for cleaning, he took the mop out of it and leaned it against the wall. Then he sat down on the edge of the bathtub and put the bucket on the floor right under his udder. He gently started to squeeze his tits, he didn’t know how he knew how to do that but it came so naturally to him that he didn’t question it. A wave of excitement went through him when he felt the milk surge through his tits and spray the inside of the bucket.

When the bucket was full to the brim, he could still feel that he was quite full himself. He scoffed a little and just when he was about to go and search for another vessel, he heard the sound of an engine from the outside.

His insides tightened and he quickly sprung to his feet and practically ran to the bedroom. A loud and excited moo came out from his mouth before he could stop it.

Downstairs, Kylo was just taking off his shoes when he heard thumping in the second floor of his house. “Hux?” He called. Didn’t Hux want to go swimming?

 _Moo_!

“Was that a cow?” Kylo frowned. There weren’t any cows in the village as far as he knew and even if there were, they surely wouldn’t be in his house, would they?

With a frown, he ventured up the stairs.

“Hux, are you watching tv or something? You didn’t have to wait for—“ Kylo stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the bedroom. “—me.”

He gasped at what he was seeing as there, on his bed was Hux. Fully naked and not so human. He was turned to the door with his ass, which Kylo didn’t remember being so big and plush, a swishing tail that moved from side to side in a lazy almost alluring motion and a big udder resting in between his legs.

“Hux?” Kylo asked, just to be sure. “Are you— what happened?”

“I’ve never felt better.” Hux gave him a wide smile and rolled over to his back, spreading his legs so the udder just lolled in between them and nested on the soft blanket. “Come here.” He smiled at him again and touched the pinky flash, stroking himself softly. “Come here and make yourself a little bit useful.”

“Are you sure you’re—“

“Yes!” Hux snapped at him with a groan and palmed the teat. “I’m still full, I need to you to bring me a big bucket and milk me, Kylo.”

Something about the way Hux said it made Kylo’s dick harden. He nodded and quickly went to the bathroom.

“Not that one, it’s already full.” Hux hissed. “Hurry up or I’ll make a mess on the bed.”

Kylo blinked and before he knew it, he brought two big buckets from his storage room.

He put one of them next to the bed and pushed Hux a bit closer to the edge.

“Do you really want me to—“ Hux nodded and so Kylo reached with his hand and carefully touched him. Hux moaned at the sensation and moaned even louder when Kylo started with the milking. “You’re so soft. How are you so soft? How did you even get like this?”

“Less— less talking. The milk. The— milk.” Hux gasped as Kylo worked on him.

“You mean the one you drank from my glass?” Kylo asked and watched the pink tit he was squeezing in between his fingers, a tit that was somehow now a part of his friend’s body. A body which was doing things to him.

Hux made an agreeing sound and moaned again. The moan followed by another loud moo.

“You really like that?” Kylo chuckled softly and patted Hux’s thigh with his free hand as he was exchanging the buckets because this one was full again already. “You like that, my little cow?”

Hux groaned at the pet name and mooed again.

“You’re such a good cow, Hux. So much milk, look at you. I’ll never have to drink that chemical shit from the mall ever again. You’re the best cow in the whole of Ireland, you know that? I should take you out to the garden when we’re done here. Build a shed there. A big one with a lot of hay. You’ll be able to eat all the grass you want and when you’re full, I’m going to milk you again.”

Hux was a trembling mess by the time Kylo was done with him. He moved on the bed next to Hux who turned to his side and hugged him from behind. “You’ve been such a good cow, Hux. You deserve a treat, don’t you?” Hux just nodded shakily and his eyes rolled in when he felt Kylo’s hard dick against his hole.

The next day, when Hux woke up in the morning, there was a large glass of milk on the nightstand waiting for him. Kylo was already gone, probably working in the small town, but it was very nice of him to make Hux a breakfast.

Hux moved up so he could sit and sighed with content when he rubbed his stomach. He gulped the milk down happily and pouted a little with annoyance when he saw that his udder was smaller than yesterday, clearly not full with milk anymore. He’d have to fill it again. He wanted to feel Kylo’s hands on him again, he wanted to hear all the sweet things he told him last night.

He got up from the bed when he was done with breakfast and put on his T-shirt from yesterday before going downstairs. He sat by the table there and started reading his favourite book, just killing time before Kylo got back home. He could feel his bigger ass being a tad too wide for the kitchen chair and it was filling him with a strange thrill as he watched the words flow.

And then it happened again…

The strange feeling.

At first, it wasn’t as strong as yesterday but then unexpectedly his stomach started to expand. He looked down on himself and watched with fascination as he got bigger and softer until the table desk was cutting into his big belly and he had to push away from the table. He blinked at the belly that was now lying in his lap and tried to lift it with his hands. It was so mushy and soft that it moved in his arms like a dough. He groaned with pleasure and got up from the table.

He couldn’t stay here. He had to see himself.

Kylo would be so proud of him. The fatter cow, the better the milk, the healthier he would be. He walked the stairs up as fast as he could but had to take a break in the middle of them because he was too winded. It was pretty hard to walk up when he had an empty milk cistern dangling between his legs.

Oh, how he couldn’t wait for Kylo to see him.

When Kylo came home from his work, he went upstairs when he couldn’t find Hux anywhere and once again was welcomed with a marvellous sight.

Only this time, Hux was lying on the bed and slept. His tail was flicking softly as Kylo sat down on the bed next to him. He was so mesmerised by Hux’s peacefully sleeping face that he didn’t even notice that Hux’s legs had changed and that instead of two feet there were two hooves. He touched Hux’s ginger thigh, covered in silky smooth orange hair and had to smile. He’d never seen anything so beautiful.

Nothing as beautiful as his personal cow. Hux’s T-shirt was riding up to his chest, straining a little bit over his expanded belly and Kylo could swear he was the happiest man on Earth.

Kylo did just like he promised. He built Hux a nice shed in the garden, filled with lots of hay and pillows and his own water tank. He stopped giving Hux the mall milk after the next day because he had a feeling he was slowly starting to lose his friend. He didn’t want that.

No.

But watching Hux lounging in his garden, lying in the grass and craning his neck so he could bite off the grass from the ground, had brought all kinds of thoughts into his head.

Hux was lying on his side not far from his shed when he could hear Kylo’s steps. He was touching his udder lazily while he used his tongue to move the grass into his mouth as he looked up towards his friend.

Kylo stopped giving him milk after the third day when it made a pair of nice and stubby horns grew from his head and made his body spotted with orange fur. Hux also started to get a bit lost in his thoughts it seemed. He wouldn’t conversate with Kylo as much as before, and most of the time Kylo let him into the house, Hux would just stare through the window longingly. And so instead of more milk, he bought him a gift in the town, a baby blue collar with a big golden bell.

Hux was ecstatic about the bell, not so ecstatic about not getting any more of the heavenly milk though.

That’s why it made him even more surprised when he saw that Kylo brought a whole cartoon of the mall milk.

“Hello, darling,” Kylo said as he sat down on the ground next to him and patted Hux’s belly with affection. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Yes,” Hux hummed and swallowed what he had in his mouth. “Is that for me?” He asked and couldn’t stop watching the paper box in Kylo’s hand.

“No, pet. It’s for me.”

Hux blinked at him with surprise with those big green eyes of his and Kylo gave him another affectionate pat. Hux’s eyelashes were longer now, fawning around his rounded eyes.

Kylo opened the box then and gulped the whole thing down while Hux watched him with fascination.

“But why?”

“Because I want to be with you in every sense of the word, my sweet cow. I want to give you everything you crave and need.” Kylo gave him a smile and leaned down to give Hux a kiss. He was just about to start undressing when the transformation started.

The first thing Kylo noticed was a funny feeling in his groin, much like it started with Hux. But instead of his balls transforming into an udder, Kylo felt his balls grew big and heavy. He quickly pulled down his pants so he could see it. He took them into his big hands but soon they weren’t fitting there anymore, spilling over his hands, darkening with black fur. The next thing that started to darken and grew in size was his flaccid cock. Kylo gulped as he watched it expand and harden because the whole ordeal was making him incredibly horny. He palmed against his cock, circling his hand around it and being able to do so only with a big effort.

He looked at Hux then, Hux who was watching him with his mouth hanging slightly open, Hux with his swishing tail.

Kylo groaned as his own tail expanded from his spine, strong and black. His thighs started to gain more muscles then, he could see them getting wider and fatter, much like Hux’s, and his ass soon followed, expanding into a generous girth.

“Kylo,” Hux whispered with his breath hitching a little. His ears flicked and he felt how he was getting warm all over from watching Kylo’s throbbing dick and growing body. He licked his lips and rolled from his side to his stomach and flicked his tail again. His brain was starting to get all mushy again and the only thought he could concentrate on was a cacophony of mate, strong and cock.

Kylo’s head snapped to Hux almost instantly, saliva was starting to pool in his mouth as he watched Hux’s broad and wide hips. He wanted to say something but found out he couldn’t. He couldn’t even remember how to talk, completely consumed by the delicious smell that was coming from Hux, that was luring him in, begging him to mount him.

And who was Kylo to deny him something like that? Especially when he finally could do it again.

He kneeled behind his darling cow and without much ado he penetrated him. Hux mooed loudly, ecstatically, when he felt Kylo’s dick sliding inside of him, stretching him and filling him whole. He’d never felt anything so good. Not even Kylo milking him on the first day could compare to that. He’d never felt more complete, more right.

Kylo grunted when he heard the sounds that Hux was making under him, he grunted and huffed and puffed, his balls slapping against the mass of Hux’s ass and his udder. He felt himself getting stronger and bigger with each passing second.

They both climaxed after a short while, clearly confused if it was because of the intensity of novelty or because it was just normal for them now. Kylo pulled out of Hux and watched how his cock hung down and slowly started retreating into a sheath that grew in his groin. He shuddered a little and jumped on his feet. Feet. His hooves, more precisely.

He understood now how Hux must have felt all those days while going through the slow transformation. He touched his stomach that was now bulged out just like Hux’s, padded with a thick layer of fat, but unlike Hux’s connected into a broad and wide muscles chest.

He heard a soft cooing moo and when he looked at Hux, he saw him looking at him with gentle affection, a blush spreading over his freckled cheeks. Kylo puffed his chest and sat down next to him on the ground, leaning closer so he could kiss him.

With more passing days, Kylo moved into the shed outside with his cow. They slept there together, drank together, fed together. He was mounting Hux every chance he had, it seemed as it was the only thing that mattered to him. He needed to mate. He needed to fill his beautiful cow with calves and let everyone know that he was the hero there.

Kylo soon gave in to Hux’s wishes and brought them more milk from the inside, with him being transformed days after Hux, his mind was still more functional and so he took it upon himself to take care of his mate.

“Drink.” He poured the whole box into a bowl and put it on the ground next to Hux who was once again lying in the hay lazily. When Hux saw the white drink, he perked up and quickly leaned down to devour it all.

Kylo watched him with a soft smile, stroking Hux’s side the whole time. “It’s going to be over soon, you’ll be happy again. Don’t worry. Don’t worry, my sweet little cow.”

Hux looked at him from the ground as he was licking the bowl clean and mooed softly. He stopped talking two days ago.

As Kylo watched Hux drink, he could already see Hux’s tongue getting wider and bigger. Then it was Hux’s arms that started shifting, his hands turned into hooves and Kylo helped him to lift the bowl and poured the last remnants of milk into Hux’s mouth.

Hux’s chest started to broaden then, his back elongated and he grew ginger fur all over his body. It took only mere seconds before there was a fully transformed cow sitting in front of Kylo, watching him with big green eyes and licking her muzzle lazily to savour every droplet of milk that remained on her face.

“Look at you,” Kylo breathed out. “So beautiful.” He smiled and gave Hux’s muzzle a soft kiss.

Hux got up from the ground then, trying his new form and making a few steps. He mooed happily and looked at Kylo in anticipation. “Don’t worry, I’ll join you soon.” He chuckled. “But first, let me get a bucket.”

Hux mooed approvingly, his tail giving a big swish. He watched Kylo go back into the house before he trotted off to the small lake in the back fo Kylo’s garden. He looked down into the water and gasped softly when he saw his reflection. His muzzle was just as pink as he knew his udder to be and looked so soft to touch. There was a mop of ginger hair on the top of his head, falling softly into his big round eyes. He mooed softly with happing and moved so he could look at his whole reflection in the water. And oh boy, was he a nice and chubby cow. The fur over his body was slightly longer, making him look even fluffier. As his eyes travelled over his broad and big body, they stopped at the thing that started it all and smiled when he saw how his udder was full to bursting once again. It was so big that it was almost touching the ground and when he moved, it swayed under him.

“Where did you run off too?”

Hux looked from the reflection to Kylo who was approaching him with a bucket in his hands. “ _Moo_!”

“Oh, you went to look at yourself? Aren’t we a little self-absorbed?”

Hux huffed at that and Kylo chuckled.

“Don’t you worry, love, you’re right. You are the most beautiful cow.” He smiled as he sat down on the ground and reached for the first tit. “The most beautiful cow in the whole world.”


End file.
